ushiototorafandomcom-20200215-history
HERO
HERO is the first ending theme of the anime Ushio and Tora, performed by Sonar Pocket. The song is composed by Sonar Pocket, KAY, and Shunsuke Harada. Ending Animation The ending begins with the camera slowly zooming into a CGI Beast Spear pinned to the ground. As fog passes in the background, the red seal of the Beast Spear rapidly flutters from the wind. The camera then pans up to the Beast Spear's handle and Ushio grabs it. The scene transitions to a faded, light brown background. A render of Ushio is on top with a green hue while holding the Beast Spear. Black particles swirl around Ushio, resembling the shape of his long hair when he's transformed. The camera quickly moves forward, sending Ushio to the background and revealing Tora in front, with a yellow hue and his claw extended in front of him. It then brings Asako and Mayuko to the foreground smiling happily, with blue and pink tints respectively. Shigure is up next with a light purple tint. He's holding his staff while his other hand is in a mudra position. For each character, the black swirling pattern extends from the bottom of the screen all the way back to Ushio, who can no longer be seen. Resembling an old painting, Tora and Ushio's samurai ancestor are shown jumping toward each other in a moonlit sky with many moving clouds. It then becomes a black and white scene with Asako looking worriedly to the right while Ushio's feet are at the top of the screen beside her. Light blue waves flow up and down, changing the hue of Asako's face and Ushio's shoes. With purple lighting, Tora is shown atop a pile of yokai while also grabbing one in his arm, preparing to kill it. The next scene has a light pink hue, with Mayuko happily sitting near Tora while he looks at her confused. Close to finishing, the next scene has a yellow hue and is zoomed into Ushio's smiling face while he's using the Beast Spear's power. It slowly zooms out to show Tora smiling in the Beast Spear's reflection. Finally, it switches to a lowly saturated spread of the Aotsuki Shrine with Ushio (long hair) and Tora in the center, along with Asako, Mayuko, and Shigure behind them. At first, the red seal of the Beast Spear is the only color that can be seen. However, for the final few frames, the shrine in the background changes to solid pink gradient, and the hue of each character becomes the color they had at the start of the opening (Ushio = Green, Tora = Yellow, Asako = Blue, Mayuko = Pink, Shigure = Purple). Lyrics |} Song ソナポケ 今夏最大の話題作！アニメ「うしおととら」EDテーマ『HERO』MV Short ver.|Official Song (TV Length) SPOT ソナポケ×うしおととら「HERO Good bye 大切な人。」2015 8 19発売！|Official Commercial Tracklist 1. HERO 2. Good bye Taisetsuna Hito. (Good bye 大切な人。) 3. tomorrow 4. HERO (TV size) 5. HERO (instrumental) 6. Good bye Taisetsuna Hito (instrumental). (Good bye 大切な人。instrumental) Gallery ED1 - Beast Spear.png ED1 - Beast Spear2.png ED1 - Ushio.png ED1 - Tora.png ED1 - Asako and Mayuko.png ED1 - Shigure.png ED1 - Yokai.png ED1 - Samurai vs Tora.png ED1 - Asako looking at Ushio.png ED1 - Tora killing Yokai.png ED1 - Tora and Mayuko.png ED1 - Ushio and Tora.png ED1 - Main Characters.png ED1 - Final.png Navigation Category:Music Category:Endings